


you're my entire world

by dizzyawsten



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyawsten/pseuds/dizzyawsten
Summary: all i am is a manawsten was a happy boy, until he wasn't.i want the world in my hands





	you're my entire world

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the shitty one-shots ayee

Awsten had always been happy.

 

His childhood friends and family knew him as the one who was always laughing, or at least smiling, He never got down.  
Until the day he lost the world.

 

He was only 24 years old the day it happened. He and his lovely boyfriend, Geoff, were driving a few hours to go see their favorite band, twenty one pilots. They were having fun- they had brought along snacks and an aux cord, and they were blasting twenty one pilots songs. 

Awsten's favorite was Ruby.  
Geoff's was A Car, A Torch, A Death.

They skipped most of the slower ones, choosing to instead sing and dance along to the more upbeat tracks.  
Geoff had brought along a video camera, and was videoing him and Awsten while his blue-haired boyfriend drove. They were coming up to a tiny, yet long wooden bridge, that was narrow enough you could look out and see the water on either side. Geoff rolled down his window and held the camera out, recording the water flowing underneath. It was quite fast, and there were many rocks along the bottom. 

 

It wasn't his fault.

 

When their car had reached about midway along the bridge, a car in the other lane threw a rock. There's no explanation as to why they did this, but they did. Awsten was hit in the head and knocked out.  
Without a conscious driver, the car lost control.

 

A car.

 

Geoff tried to stop it from happening, he really did.  
The car flew over the edge, flipping several times and bursting into flames before landing in the frigid water. It was shallow, and the fiery skeleton of the car was visible.

 

A torch.

 

Geoff's window was still down. He grabbed his unconscious boyfriend and pushed him out, then followed.  
The current was strong.

He managed to push Awsten onto the shore after several attempts. He was tired. Losing strength. As he was attempting to climb out of the water himself, a huge wave slammed his body into a rock.

 

Awsten awoke minutes later to the sound of sirens and rushing water.

 

 

Geoff didn't.

 

The funeral was held two days later, and Awsten didn't speak a single word in that time.  
At the funeral, he only said a few, with a face of stone and a cracking voice.

"How is it fair? All it takes is a single moment to lose your entire world."

 

Awsten never spoke again.  
Never sang.  
There was no more laughter.  
No more smiles.

 

He was just as gone as Geoff was.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY  
> I LITERALLY WROTE THIS IN ONE SITTING SO APOLOGIES FOR THE SHITTINESS


End file.
